


Nectar for the Bitter World

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [4]
Category: Blood-C, CLAMP - Works, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mana Transfer, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Playful Sex, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. Once again, they were pulled over the edge.





	Nectar for the Bitter World

"Are you sure about this?"

Mana swallowed hard at the question. Her heart skittered in her chest, her breathing soft and labored; it was the only sound in the ill-lit room now. She didn't know she felt this way; she knew that she could trust Lancer, her Servant, with her life.

It was what they were about to do that scared her; she knew she wanted this, as just much as he did. And yet...

No – there was no going back now, not when they had come this far. The pale light of the moon was their only lamp, as it hung far in the vast night sky.

"Yes," she managed, barely above a whisper. "I'm sure. It's for the both of us."

Lancer leaned against the wall behind. He let out a sigh, of both relief and assurance. It was good that she knew what she wanted; it was her decision, it was theirs.

Knowing that she was certain, Lancer wrapped his arms around her from behind, closing the distance between them. Mana swore she felt her heart skip a beat. His hands soon slid down her sides, slowly, surely, and then soon began caressing her hips. His touch left her skin tingling, her breath hitching as she felt his mouth on her neck, warmth pooling inside her. Her body was a tense canvas.

She lifted one of her hands from grasping his arms and let it drag down the side of his face, shutting her eyes as he continued his attentions, standing on trembling legs. "L-Lancer, y-you're good at this. I-I had no idea you were so-"

Mana felt Lancer grin and chuckle as his hands soon traveled upward to her chest. His mouth moved from her neck to her ear. "Bit off a bit more than you could chew, hm?"

She laughed softly, nervously. She then let out a small moan as his hands cupped her breasts, so rough yet so gentle. This feeling, this new sensation, it was almost too much, but she craved more. She loved how his arms felt embracing her. As he moved closer to her, she felt him press his whole front against the entirety of her back, holding her tight.

"So, are you ready for what's coming next?" He asked in a low whisper, right in her ear, his breath grazing her neck. Her eyes shot open as she felt him shift his hips toward her even more.

She felt him. He was hard. She felt the wetness between her thighs.

Smirking slightly, Mana then arched her back and twirled around to face Lancer; she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips, the heat smoldering, and the space within them lost. Just as soon as the kiss began, it ended, with his breathless gaze meeting her coy smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes," she whispered out, repeating his earlier affirmation as her lips found his again, draping her arms around his shoulders.

With a lust-laced chuckle, he gently laid her down onto the floor. She repaid his embrace with the searing kiss that stirred such desire, such emotion. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He soon began to kiss her neck with more fervor than before; a moan escaping Mana's lips.

Once again, they were pulled over the edge. They weren't going to have it any other way.


End file.
